For example, a liquid crystal display device comprising a first substrate, a second substrate opposed to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate is used in various electronic devices. The liquid crystal layer is sealed between the first substrate and the second substrate with an annular sealing member.
The sealing member is formed in a non-display area (also referred to as a frame area) around a display area. Recently, there have been desires to narrow the non-display area, and thus various arrangement methods of the sealing member have been developed (for example, see patent literature 1).
However, depending on arrangement methods of the sealing member, the sealing member will break unexpectedly or will be displaced from a position to which the sealing member should be applied, and consequently the yield rate of the display device will decrease.